black_beret_corpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Schutzstaffel
The Schutzstaffel or SS was the elite military branch of Nazi, Germany during World War 2. They were known as "Hitler's Dark Knights"; formed not only to protect Germany, but to also crush the enemies of the German Heartland. 'History' The SS's is known for it's dark history as a branch of the Nazi military and for it's leaders. It was formed by Adolf Hitler's second in command Heinrich Himmler; who carried out much of the Führer's secret operations. The Holocaust During the war, Hitler ordered the start of the most horrific operation of World War 2; known to the Nazis as "The Final Solution"; meaning the extermination of over 6,000,000 Jews, Slavs, POWs, Political Prisoners and even Russian troops. SS rounded up and placed the people captured in concentration camps; where they were either killed, worked to death or tested in the most horrifying experiments of the 20th century. By the 1940s, Allied troops liberated every single concentration camp that the Nazis ran; killing the oppressors and saving the victims from their bonds of slavery. Secret Projects During the war, the SS were known to have been involved in multiple experiments with new experimental and advanced technological achievements. They were said to have designed craft with vertical takeoff and even devices capable of time travel. The Occult Because of Hitler's obsession with the occult and his fanaticism led to his SS branch to actually search for artifacts that the Führer believed could be used to make the Nazis powerful than the Allies could ever dream about. They started many different searches throughout the world, in search of the Ark of the Covenant; even the Holy Grail. 'SS Paranormal Divisions' When the war was going on still; Hitler ordered the creation of paranormal divisions, that could assist in making the Third Reich an invincible military power of the world. The SS Paranormal Divisions, such as SS Paranormal Division Codenamed: Vril; were designed to create new technology for Germany in order to better their war effort. They would create this technology out of relics that they discovered in their archaeological or expedition digs across the world. They created a vast arsenal of new weapons; however they were produced too late in the war to save the Reich and the whole Nazi Party collapsed as a result of the Allies raid on Berlin. 'Present Day' The SS, by the 21st century has been disbanded and the ones that once ran the dark branch of the Nazi Party have either died or grown old. The only ones who haven't grown old have been plotting a way to regain back their Reich and it's former so called "Glory". Neo-Nazism has also been proven to have some people who believe in the methods of the SS and it's evil as well. SS Paranormal Division Codenamed: Vril, has been known to have still been working in the Alps; where they have stayed for the last 70-80 years; plotting their revenge. They have indeed attempted several times to have their revenge and regain their Reich; however the ones that have intervened in their plans is the Black Beret Corps. Category:Factions Category:Nazi Military Branches